Rumble of War
by Der Adler des Mondes
Summary: Something I wrote or rather am starting to write after a late night Endwar session as Russia.


A little writing practice in the middle of the night after an Endwar match. I love playing the Russians! Even part of Model United Nations I am Russia :D

* * *

A bright sunny day, with the sound of thunder quiet and asleep. Unfortunately for this land, this would not last. We and the Europeans fought over and over again to retain control of this stretch of dirt. Blood spilled by both sides to retake it and towns turned to ghost towns by the constant fighting. It really was rather an significant stretch of land. With only two villages of which bordered on the status of township, it's villagers long gone and no visible roads. Yet we fought for it. Fought for dirt. Alas, the thunder of war would not stay quiet for long.

I was briefed a good while ago about my opponent, some colonel; I don't both remembering names anymore. All I need to know, is the way they think. You see, a person's personality, the face they provide for you, is often wrong. I have seen shy commanders turn bright red with rage during a battle and would astonish even their comrades in their ferocity and of course volume. Today is turning out to be quite normal, if that is a way to describe anything. At least the weather is not playing any tricks on us.

Closing on the nearest town of which once hosted a population of two hundred and fifty but now the only sounds were rumbles of tanks and shouting of men. I was ahead on one of the lead tanks. While my command vehicle Steel Czar followed behind. The massiveness of the vehicle inhibited its ability to move around the map any faster than I can run. Thus I preferred to have my command vehicle as a resource instead of my personal bunker. That is what tanks are for eh? Tanks, choppers, artillery and sometimes those IFV that scurry around with troops. That is my battle make up nearly 100% of the time. It hasn't failed me yet. Mainly because the European commanders I have fought always insist on deploying IFV and choppers exclusively and thanks to a hefty bride here and there I have made sure all my equipment can best the best. As well as I am as stubborn as hell and won't listen to anyone's suggestions. So I wait for the sounds of war.

I did not have to wait long, the standard Army troops always succeed in finding the enemy. I repay them, by simply crushing the enemy. The troops have identified several IFVs that possibly have engineers in them. I could only smile, so far so good. I first commanded my artillery to begin bombardment, isn't there a quote somewhere "if there is one thing a ___Dogface____loves_, it is ___artillery_—_His Own"____. _Indeed enemy artillery are like annoying flies that hunt for my tanks, my infantry or anything they can bite from afar. After hearing status reports from the Army troops for several minutes I order forward some choppers to see if I can draw the fire of any foolish enemy units. To my great dismay the chopper pilots report no fire upon them and that there is not sign of the enemy. A colonel's worst nightmare.

With that, I decided to order my tanks on. I hear the lurch of the beast as it burns gasoline to move on. I also hear the complaints of a tank commander towards me regarding my temporary fondness for sticking my head or rather half my body out.

_"Are you mad combrade? You will get yourself killed!"_ he grumbles as others in the tank silently nod in agreement. I also silently approve of this remark by coming in and retaking a dedicated computer station built just for me. I scan the combat zone with the computer and despite being concealed by the tank's green camouflage armor, the sound of artillery booms could still be heard. Overhead a chopper escort reported seeying movement to the North but it was obscured by a forest of trees and it is unknown if it was military or civilian. I quickly thanked the pilot and asked him to keep a look out for this mystery vehicle or vehicles.

I refocused myself on to matters at hand and instructed the tank crew to open fire upon a house enemy riflemen were taking cover. I could not waste my artillery as they were busy occupying newly arrived enemy tanks. I turned on the camera to get a better view of the destruction the tank was inflicting. The house they were occupying was swiftly destroyed more disintegrated than destroyed with debris everywhere. My tank's gunner pointed out an enemy trooper among the debris and I told him to not kill the soldier and let him evacuate. Why you may ask I do this? It's really for my own soldiers. You see I have a silent unspoken agreement with the enemy commander we may crush each other, but when a unit it's trying to evacuate no harm should come to them. I feel it benefits all, even if the unit will come back one day and possibly shoot me.

The only thing is, that is the least of my worries as around the corner lies the mother of all battlefield grounds. I turn to the screen to figure out where did these battalions come from? They aren't enemy as they have a FF transponder which identifies them as friendly. Yet…as realization dawns on me these are probably battalions that spilled over from a battle space next door. I remember from the briefing it was supposedly an easy battle 2 to 1 but netherless you know what they say about last words?

I get on the horn quickly to communicate to the commanders about the battle space infringement if they had not realized it already. Many and myself included sometimes get so caught up we do not realize until it is told to us about this sort of event. Thankfully, the commanders realized this already and were willing to work with me.

While this little panic brewed in my corner, my tanks were moving along to meet up with the other tank companies I had requested to join me. We were about to face off three against two, however that second enemy commander might as well be four from the way my friendly commanders were describing him.


End file.
